Welcome Home
by Dinora
Summary: Akko really misses Diana and when she finally returns home, Akko has a request for her. Post-graduation AU where the two are living together. NSFW


_(Greetings! I'm kind of on a fanfic kick so here's another one! I've been watching the LWA series ever since the first OVA came out, and Dianakko is one of my favorite ships. I'm planning on making more, some NSFW, some not, but for now I wanted to get this story into something concrete and readable. As always, please enjoy and please leave a comment. Thank you all!)_

 _(Note: This a post-graduation AU where the two are living together, to clear up if you didn't understand.)_

 **Welcome Home**

The breeze was colder than Akko expected, shivering as it blew by, rustling the nearby trees. She had left her cape at the dorm but there was no way she was going back and possibly risking discovery. She wasn't supposed to be out and about, especially after curfew. Akko wanted to see the sunset, however. Finals were taking their toll on the young witch, and she found some solace in nature. She rubbed her arms and rocked back and forth on her toes, trying to generate some heat.

"What are you doing?"

"GYAAUGH!"

Akko jumped and turned in one awkward movement, face to face with Diana. The blonde was looking at her quizzingly, her eyes narrowed in curiosity. "Oh! Hi Diana! Sorry to umm...yeah. How are you doing?"

The blonde didn't answer as she was removing her cape. She held it out to Akko and waited. Akko took it, feeling heat creep onto her face, hurriedly putting it on. "Th-Thanks." Diana nodded and fixed her hair. "You're welcome. Let's go back in before you catch a cold." Akko nodded and the two started walking, silently thanking Diana that she wasn't scolding her for staying out late.

Once she moved, Akko felt a scent of something sweet yet faint waft from the borrowed cape. Akko glanced at Diana - the girl was preoccupied with walking - and quickly sniffed at the collar. Diana's scent. Shampoo, lotion, or her natural essence? Whatever it was, it smelled incredibly nice.

"Ahem. Are my clothes not fit for your nose?"

Akko jumped again and broke into nervous laughter. "No! Its just that, umm, your clothes, they smell, they smell really good!" Her entire face was burning as she came clean. Diana, unreadable as usual, simply blinked.

Then her face too went red.

Akko giggled at that and the blonde started questioning the reason for said giggle and the two started their usual, boisterous exchange, the cold breeze naught but an after thought, their voices echoing in the dusk of the sunset.

* * *

Akko sniffed once more. The memory faded away like the scent and she sighed. A sign mixed with melancholy and..forlorn. Words she didn't often use but were perfect for this moment. Maybe she heard them via Lotte during her vocal readings of that one vampire book. Akko laid the shirt down upon the counter, smoothing out wrinkles.

It was laundry day in the apartment she shared with Diana. Who was off on an errand. The two had been living for some time now, months after graduation. It was a secret, however, as Diana was still dealing with the trials and tribulations her family's background came with. Akko didn't mind - being able to share a living space with her was more than enough.

The only thing she currently found fault with was that her girlfriend was out of the apartment. More often than usual. Akko chalked it up to meetings and impromptu problems, and believed Diana's urgent messages that she was truly needed. But...Akko did need her as well.

Not that she would ever say that, Akko mused; as she put clothes in the washer. No, instead, Akko's urges were more...physical.

She blushed and stopped what she was going. She covered her face with her hands and let out a quiet scream. It had all started last night, when Diana returned home briefly to take a shower. Preoccupied with duties, the blonde girl multi-tasked: explaining what was happening at her work to Akko while taking off her clothes to go shower. Akko had nodded and listened, but her eyes were entirely focused on Diana's body.

Her girlfriend's figure sparked desire rather than envy in Akko, as was the case before they started dating. Diana's words fell on deaf ears as Akko's eyes focused on the curves and lines of her body moving and forming. Her collarbones were shining from sweat as was the top of her chest, as Diana struggled taking her bra off.

Her leggings and skirt were already on the floor, her legs in tense positions, as if ready to run. And then it was over when Diana rushed to the bathroom, muttering thanks to Akko for doing the laundry tomorrow, and the brown-haired girl blinked back into consciousness.

Akko groaned, at herself and her situation, and continued working on the laundry.

* * *

22:08. Around this time Akko would prepare for bed but since tomorrow was a day-off for her, she lounged about in the living room staring at the ceiling. She had noticed a peculiar shape in the paint and before she could investigate further, Akko heard the door open and close. She jumped up despite herself, took a quick breath, then walked slowly to the entrance.

Diana was there, taking her shoes off and placing her shoulder bag on the ground. Akko watched her before clearing her throat. "Okaeri." She spoke slowly, as Diana was still learning Japanese. The blonde stopped then straightened herself. She smiled, her once tired eyes now brightening up. "Tadaima," she spoke, her pronunciation almost perfect save for the slight tinge of her English accent.

Akko couldn't help herself and ran to her, hugging Diana tightly. Diana let out a small "Ooph!" and returned the hug, rubbing Akko's back as she did. "Is everything alright, Akko?" The blonde asked, worry beginning to blossom in her voice. Akko buried her face into Diana's chest, sighing again. The shirt was nothing, regarding Diana's scent, compared to the real thing. "Nothing", Akko spoke, muffled, "I just...really missed you." She didn't want to look up, knowing that her true feelings would be instantly discerned by Diana, but Akko, once feeling the other girl's body moved away, relented.

Akko could feel tears brimming in her eyes and hurriedly wiped them. Diana stroked her hair again, her voice softening. "Akko, tell me what's wrong." Ah. Her voice. The concern. It was too much. Akko shook her head. "It's fine Diana, come on, let's-"

Before Akko could finish, she was interrupted by a soft, warm sensation. Diana's lips covered her own and, much unlike the small pecks Diana would give her, Akko was surprised by the force and desperation of the kiss. Diana refused to break it, until she stopped and moved back. The blonde heaved slightly before bumping foreheads with Akko. "I...," she breathlessly spoke, "I missed you too."

She continued. "I know I had work and other responsibilities but that's no excuse for making you feel like this. Please, let me make it up to you." Diana embraced her then, gently, and Akko breathed it all in. She gulped then. "Umm...anything you say?" Diana sounded confused. "Of course Akko?" Then, a pause. "Oh..." Diana shuffled then, and coughed before speaking again. "Umm, let me change and take a shower before-"

Akko jumped, rather, pounced at the suggestion. "Actually, could it be, right now? I mean, I know I sound really needy and yeah I should be more understanding, you were working all day and uh-" Akko stopped babbling and shyly looked away. "Be-Besides, I don't mind the way you smell. I don't mind...your sweat and stuff."

Diana didn't speak, her eyes widened as much as they could allow. Akko picked at her own hair nervously until Diana came back. She coughed again. "You...you...don't mind...well, that's certainly, umm, new, and, uh..." Diana let out a breath. "Well, I did promise you." Pause. "You really don't mind?" Akko nodded vigorously, and grinned. "Well, afterwards I'll take a bath with you if that makes you feel better..."

Diana coughed again and Akko briefly wondered if her girlfriend was getting sick until she realized that no, she wasn't, Diana was just really shy about intimacy. But, as the blonde took her hand gently and looked into Akko's eyes, she knew the other girl wanted it as well.

Before she could say anything Akko was quickly and smoothly picked up in a bridal carry by Diana. Akko let out a small squeak and Diana smiled. "Its fine, you hardly weigh anything," the blonde teased, as she walked to the bedroom. Rather too effortlessly, Akko thought, but she did enjoy being picked up and carried around.

The room was clean due to Akko's pent-up urges taking it out on the household chores, and Diana put her down on the bed carefully. She reached for Akko's blouse then, stopping when Akko cleared her throat. "Umm, Diana, I don't want you to do everything. I can...help." Diana smiled and leaned in to kiss Akko's forehead. "Whatever you say", she murmured, joining Akko on the bed.

The two silently began to undress each other. Akko could hear her heartbeat quickening in pace and maybe even sound, wondering if Diana could hear her. But as usual, Diana looked calm and collected. Her fingers were skilled and lacked unnecessary movements, deftly undressing Akko.

Akko let out a small gasp when Diana pulled her blouse down her arms, her bare shoulders growing goose-bumps. Diana smiled at that and started kissing them, warming them with her lips. As she did that, Akko began removing Diana's button-up shirt, her fingers fumbling a bit. Diana didn't notice and simply rubbed her hands up and down Akko's back, stopping to grab and unfasten her bra.

Akko was nearly finished with Diana's clothes until she felt her own bra fall down, nearly forgetting to breathe as Diana began to kiss her neck. "Diana", Akko moaned, her hands wandering to the other girl's back, fingers clinging to her skin. Diana responded with small bites, from Akko's neck to collarbone then her right breast. She hovered over it for some time before nipping at the bottom, making Akko cry out.

Diana looked up at Akko then, her eyes filled with longing. Still holding her gaze, Diana's tongue trailed along Akko's stomach slowly, making the brunette tremble and clutch the sheets. Her hands slowly dragged across Akko's body, her fingertips lightly grazing each and every curve, stopping to rest at Akko's hipbones. Diana teasingly rubbed small circles over them, and Akko's hips struggled to stay still, the brown-haired girl gasping.

"Dianaaa..." Akko whined, hugging Diana's body with her thighs, her body shaking. Diana smiled and lowered her head towards Akko's aching bud, the blonde fixing her hair before placing her lips upon the sensitive skin. Akko moaned in relief, her body relaxing, as she moved her hands towards Diana's hair, stroking the soft strands. Diana answered with stronger licks, provoking Akko into more cries of pleasure, and with her free hands, kneaded Akko's thighs in a steady rhythm. Akko could barely control her hips, as they struggled to gain more friction with Diana's tongue. Diana moved her hands to Akko's behind, grabbing the cheeks forcefully and pushing the girl's body towards her mouth. Akko, relieved, began grinding, as Diana continued.

They were like that for some time, a steady pace, Akko feeling the heat in her body grow steadily. "Diana, Diana," she repeated, not knowing what else to say or do. "Diana!" Akko let out a final cry, her body prone, her back arching and writhing as she came. She rode it until she could somewhat move, her body still feeling the after effects. Akko panted, her body still prickling with pleasure with each and every breath.

Diana had crawled over to her, moving behind her and propping her up to a sitting position, fondling Akko carefully. Diana cooed in her ear, kissing her neck and shoulder while fixing Akko's hair, all splayed out and covered in sweat. Akko finally steadied her breathing and relaxed, sinking into Diana's body. All Akko could hear was Diana's heart beat, fast yet calming, her chest warm to the touch and Akko nuzzled further into the other girl's bosom, humming contentedly. Diana chuckled and Akko listened and felt the other girl's chest move with the action.

"Are you quite all right?," Diana whispered playfully, fixing Akko's hair. Akko nodded and turned around, putting a small kiss on Diana's lips. Diana returned the gesture, and then let out a squeal when Akko bit her neck. "Akko!" Diana scolded, and before she could protest, the brunette covered her mouth with her own.

Akko pulled back, grinning. "You didn't think I was finished?" Diana struggled to reply as Akko pushed her further into the bed, straddling her once her back was on the sheets. "Well, I-" Diana was interrupted when Akko suddenly pushed a knee into her crotch, teasingly grinding. Diana whimpered and Akko lowered herself further to kiss her face. "Too rough?," Akko asked, easing the pressure on her knee, smiling. Diana scowled then, pinching Akko's cheek, making the brunette cry out in exaggerated pain. "Akko!"

"Okay, okay, sorry." Akko began to move her knee away but Diana cleared her throat. "I...didn't say that I did not like it, however." The blonde sheepishly admitted, her cheeks pink with shame. Akko answered with pushing her knee into Diana's crotch again, and the blonde winced slightly before moaning.

Then, Akko had a change of plan. "Diana, could you sit up?" The girl obliged and before she could ask why, Akko moved her legs over Diana's and scooted closer, drawing her knees up. Akko wrapped one arm around Diana, pulling her closer, while her other hand crawled downwards. Her fingers encountered short, fluffy hair and Akko briefly played with Diana's pubes before continuing downwards. Akko flicked Diana's clit, not too rough, but not too soft either.

Diana whimpered again, as Akko briefly thought if she could make the other girl cry out and finally be loud for once. A worthy challenge. Diana put her arms around Akko for support, and the two were in a tight embrace. Akko began fingering Diana, and the blonde breathed heavily but stayed silent. Her hips seemed to twinge but her body was still, Diana instead concentrating on Akko's fingers moving inside of her. Akko curled a finger inside, and Diana let out a small moan, her hands beginning to scratch Akko's back. Diana squeezed on Akko's fingers, soft, warm walls enclosing around.

Akko switched the pace, going slower instead, teasingly, as Diana had before. Diana relaxed, her hands easing their grip, and her breaths grew shorter as Akko continued the slow pace. The blonde had her head bowed, until Akko nudged her with her free hand. Diana looked up and Akko quickly covered her lips with her own in a sloppy but well-meaning kiss. A small, confused noise came from Diana and Akko continued. Before Diana could return the kiss, Akko drew back and began kissing Diana's neck, testing the blonde's patience.

It was Akko's small way of getting back at Diana for leaving her alone.

Diana clawed at Akko's back again, clearly knowing what was going on, her breath getting huffy and indignant. Akko refused, pecking at Diana's smooth shoulders instead, enjoying the salty taste of the blonde's sweat. Then, Diana cleared her throat. "Akko…", she began, hesitantly, "…finish what you started." Diana finally stated. The brunette hummed again and grabbed Diana's legs, placing them over her shoulders. Diana, taken aback, watched as Akko moved her hands over the blonde's stomach before placing her mouth on Diana's mound.

Diana groaned and flailed a bit, her legs twitching, as Akko kept going. With each repeated contact, Diana was losing more and more of her composure, until she was finally grasping at the sheets, white-knuckled, panting loudly. Akko moved her gaze to Diana's face, to which the blonde covered her mouth with one hand, her eyes struggling to stay open. Akko, wanting to see more, began sucking on the clit roughly, using her tongue to further tease the sensitive bud.

Finally, Diana cried out, a high, passionate sound that made Akko's lower stomach burn even hotter. Her hand moved from her mouth to her collarbone, stroking, playing with her own skin. Despite her position, Diana was able to arch her back and her legs moved wildly, Akko quickly grabbing a thigh and her stomach to make sure Diana didn't fall off of her shoulders. It was…unexpected, but Akko enjoyed it. "Akko…" Diana whimpered, her hands clutching the sheets tightly, as she squeezed her thighs around Akko's head. "I…"

Akko increased the tempo and Diana let out another cry, no, a scream. Her legs squeezed tighter but Akko kept going, her own face slick with Diana's cum. Diana came and she gasped, finally relaxing her body. Her chest heaved as she writhed below Akko. Akko carefully put down Diana's legs and crawled over the blonde, lowering her own body onto Diana's.

Diana gasped at the sudden contact. "Akko, I don't think I can—" Akko obliged, sliding off of her and instead spooning her, finger-brushing Diana's hair back into its regular style. After a few minutes, Diana was calm and seemingly contemplative, as her body was still, save for her chest lowering and rising slowly. Akko wrapped her arms tighter around her waist and nuzzled into Diana's neck. Diana patted Akko's shoulder in response.

"I think…you gave me a little too much stimulation." The blonde said, her voice back to its usual dry demeanor. Akko laughed, holding Diana closer. "I thought you said you didn't mind." Diana turned to her, her face red, with a slight pout. "Akko, there's a difference between 'being rough' and 'being a tease'." The brunette kissed her cheek. "Sorry Diana. It's just…been a while since…you know. I couldn't control myself." Akko explained, rubbing her hands across Diana's ribs.

"That's no excuse," Diana gently scolded, pinching Akko's hand. "Then again, it was…nice." Before Akko could interject, Diana cleared her throat. "There are boundaries, however." Akko nodded and whispered a small sorry. Diana smiled. "Its fine. Just…let me know beforehand if you're going to do something like that again."

Akko grinned, peppering Diana's face with small pecks gleefully. "Of course!" She adjusted her position, crossing her legs with Diana's, moving so that the blonde could lay down comfortably as well. Akko kept kissing Diana, over and over, whispering, "I love you." Diana blushed before answering back. "I...I love you too." The two fell asleep, close, intertwined bodies, the afterglow keeping them warm for the rest of the night.

 **THE END**


End file.
